projectxzonefandomcom-20200214-history
List of Quotes - Lindow Amamiya
This is a list of quotes for the solo character Lindow Amamiya. Like the other solo characters, he has a unique pre-battle dialog with all the paired characters and additionally, around five post-battle dialogs with select paired characters. Lindow Intro *Okay, shall we get this dance started? *Sorry, but why don't you just watch my back. *Damn, I don't think I'll even have time for a smoke. *All we need to do is make sure we don't die. *Don't get distracted, you guys. *Why do I have a feeling this will be a complete pain. *Hey, this one looks like it has something good. *Let's skip all the fancy stuff and just keep things simple. *Well, let's just get in there and do what we always do. *Assessing the situation is important too, you know. Solo Begin *I'll pop in and kill them all! *Vigor is the crucial concept! *Today is a perfect day for work! *Keep pushing them back! *Alright then, oh, time to go! *Sorry, but you gotta open a line of fire! *I'll watch your back! *Time to clean up and go home! *Time for me to take over! *I will go with all my might! Solo Finish *Sorry, don't hold it against me! *I gotta show you my best every now and then. *Shall we finish it with this one? *Play time is over. *I'll take them all out at once. *This is nice rehabilitation! *I've saved the best for last! *I'm not letting you get away that easily! *Here is another way it can be used! *Now for the finishing blow! Victory *You're really fired up. I could use a break after that. *Wow, that was easier than I thought it would be. *Sorry, but I'm not that easy. *That felt good. Now all I need is a cold beer. *I'm not good at making cheesy victory phrases. *So it's just mission after mission until we get home, eh? Paired Characters Akira Yuki & Pai Chan Intro *'Lindow': You guys do pretty good fighting unarmed. Akira: There are many parts of the body like the shoulders, elbows, and back that can become weapons if needed. Pai: It's the training until they can be used that way, that's the hard part. Chris Redfield & Jill Valentine Intro *'Jill': Lindow, that arm of yours... Will the infection spread? Lindow: Nah, I don’t think so. Does it bother you that much? Chris: Experience has taught us that it’s always better to be safe than sorry. Chun-Li & Morrigan Intro *'Chun-Li': Lindow, is that arm of yours okay? Lindow: Yeah, well, people can get used to anything with time. Morrigan: Hee hee, you could make a good Darkstalker. Victory *'Morrigan': Doesn't it make you lonely being so far away from your wife? Lindow: Hmm...Yeah, but I guess some couples are just like that. Chun-Li: Morrigan, don't go getting any bad ideas. Dante & Demitri Maximoff Intro *'Demitri': Ah, a man with the right hand of a devil. Lindow: It’s a little different. This is from an Aragami, so it’s more like the hand of a god. Dante: A “god hand” eh? I like the sound of that. Victory *'Demitri': Your arm is intriguing. It’s an Aragami, you said? Lindow: Yeah, I think I’m finally starting to get used to having it. Dante: It looks like it’d be pretty good for tossing demons. Frank West & Hsien-Ko Intro *'Hsien-Ko': Lindow, can I try putting your God Arc in my sleeve? Lindow: Sorry, but I can’t just take this thing off. Frank: You just want to try devouring things with your sleeves, don’t you, Hsien-Ko. Gemini Sunrise & Erica Fontaine Intro *'Erica': How about some advice from a former commanding officer? Lindow: Huh? Okay, fine. Don’t get yourselves killed. Gemini: T-That’s a pretty to-the-point order. Haken Browning & Kaguya Nanbu Intro *'Kaguya': I want to come up with some new moves, so can I please see your God Arc? Lindow: Sure, but I don’t think you’re going to learn much from it. Haken: That’s because you haven’t met our mad scientist yet. Ichiro Ogami & Sakura Shinguji Intro *'Lindow': Just because you’re the commander doesn’t mean you have to overexert yourself. Learn to relax. Ichiro: But, a commander must be responsible for every member of his unit... Sakura: Do you mean to say you were once a commanding officer too, Lindow? Jin Kazama & Ling Xiaoyu Intro *'Jin': Your right arm... It looks like you bear the curse of the devil. Lindow: Sometimes things happen. You just have to deal with it. Xiaoyu: It’s not about the power, it’s about how you use it. Right, Jin? Kite & BlackRose Intro *'Lindow': A body made of data. Must be nice not having to watch your weight. Kite: Definitely. Our bodies never change. BlackRose: Nope, nope, we are not talking about weight! Kogoro & Mii Intro *'Lindow': Okay, let’s get this over with quick and go have a round of drinks. Mii: And what do you hope will happen if you get me drunk? Kogoro: I hope I don’t have to remind anyone that m’lady is still underage. Victory *'Lindow': I could use a drink. Mii: Okay, may I take your order?...Hey, what’re you trying to get me to do?! Kogoro: Why did you even humor him, m’lady? KOS-MOS & T-elos Intro *'Lindow': Super beautiful and super strong. Who could ask for more? T-elos: Heh, it’ll take more than flattery to win me over! KOS-MOS: It appears T-elos’ combat abilities have increased, Lindow. Kurt & Riela Intro *'Riela': Lindow, do you have any combat tips? Lindow: Never give up. Never run away from survival. Kurt: That’s a bit abstract. But I think I get what you’re hinting at. Reiji Arisu & Xiaomu Intro *'Xiaomu': Lindow will be our point man this time! Lindow: Aw man, can’t you just let me provide support from the rear? Reiji: It looks like your ability to lead is coming apart at the seams. Ryu & Ken Masters Intro *'Ryu': Ken and I will break down their defenses. Then we’d like you to strike from behind. Lindow: I think I’ll accept your offer and just take it easy, then. Ken: Hey, don’t go relying on unarmed guys like us when you’ve got a monster weapon like that! Soma Schicksal & Alisa Amiella Intro *'Lindow': I'm still not used to seeing Soma take the lead. This'll be fun to see. Alisa: Soma, now's your time to show what you can do. Hee hee. Soma: Whatever. Just make sure you two don't fall behind. Victory *'Lindow': Somewhere along the way you’ve gotten good at working with others, Soma. Alisa: That’s called communication skills, Lindow. Soma: Making fun of me now? Pfeh, this is why I prefer working alone. Toma & Cyrille Intro *'Lindow': Well, I guess we should devour this guy and get some materials. Toma: A devouring function, huh? We don’t have anything like that in the Shining Force. Cyrille: The Geo-Fortress still has some incredible powers, like being able to move, right? X & Zero Intro *'Zero': That God Arc of yours is pretty useful if it can salvage weapons from enemies. Lindow: Well, to be precise it only recovers materials used to make weapons. X': If I had one of those I could get even more special weapons. Yuri Lowell & Estellise Sidos Heurassein Intro *'Estelle: I just received a request from Lindow, Yuri. Yuri: It’s not some meaningless thing like going to get him some booze, is it? Lindow: What, you mean you Brave Vesperia guys don’t do that? Zephyr & Leanne Intro *'Zephyr': Well, I suppose this beats sitting around in my room. Lindow: Really? I’d rather be relaxing at home with a beer. Leanne: You should try to be a little more respectable, Lindow! Victory *'Leanne': It frightens me that I’m starting to feel even that wasn’t enough. Lindow: You kids are just full of energy. I wish I was that young again. Zephyr: You’re not that old... Category:Quotes